


Чернильное сердце

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [13]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: — Мне нельзя татуировки, — признается Джексон, через некоторое время подобрав потерянную было между ними нить разговора. — Даже начинать не стоит. Я ни за что не смогу остановиться.





	Чернильное сердце

**Author's Note:**

> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), ну я и побежала.
> 
> 11\. in joy — в радости

Они должны действовать быстро. Джексон прикусывает нижнюю губу Югема и обнимает его голову руками. Целоваться с Югемом — а они начали не так давно, но Джексон уже ни за что не хочет, чтобы это между ними заканчивалось, — можно долго и со смаком. Вот и сейчас, Джексон тянет его на себя — зубами, руками, языком — а Югем уже знает, что им делать дальше, просовывает свой язык Джексону в рот, и, пока тот нечленораздельно стонет и, чего уж там греха таить, наслаждается процессом, практически вносит их обоих в пустую комнату.

Прижатый к жесткому полотну двери, Джексон судорожно пытается нашарить на ней защелку, в то же время как руки Югема гораздо более уверенно находят язычок молнии на его штанах. От поцелуев саднит рот и щиплет нижнюю губу (забавно, что кусал он, а в итоге почти до крови прокусили ему). У Югема бесстыдный сладкий рот, и Джексон не может оторваться, лезет с новыми поцелуями: в челюсть, губы и небритые щеки, снова и снова. Когда-нибудь Джексон поймает эту строчку про скользко-сладко-слюни, но только так, чтобы это было секси, но тудей из нот зе дей, как говорится, и он ржет сам над собой и своими случайными мыслями, больно бьется затылком о твердое, запрокидывая голову, а нетерпеливый Югем сцеловывает этот счастливый смех с его губ тоже.

С ним Джексона постоянно посещает фантомное желание вытянуться и привстать на цыпочки, уж больно очевидная разница в росте, но Югем, всегда такой милый и хороший мальчик (которого Джексон сейчас вот всенепременно трахнет), сам постоянно наклоняется ему навстречу, подставляет под губы Джексона шею и просовывает руки ему в штаны, стягивая их до самого пола. 

— Эй, ты куда ушел? — задыхаясь, спрашивает Джексон, когда шея Югема, вместе с остальным Югемом, тоже опускается вниз, и тот встает перед ним на колени. Джексона на самом деле коротит сейчас, и ему бы очень хорошо вызвать скорую помощь. Но бессердечный Югем намеков не понимает, и Джексону остается стараться не смотреть вниз: кончиком языка он зализывает ранку на губе, ворошит руками волосы, чтобы прийти в себя, вспоминает дыхательную гимнастику — в общем, всячески пытается отвлечься, пока внизу деловитый Югем уже разобрался с его нижним бельем и собирается творить какие-то непотребства и дальше.

У Джексона слабое сердце, и вид Югема, который пытается пересчитать кубики на джексоновом животе — языком — для него ту мач. Вместо протестов он стонет, коротко и слишком громко для полупустой комнаты, и толкает Югема в плечо коленом (его ноги все еще запутаны в штанинах, а руки слишком заняты попытками выдрать собственные волосы в надежде повернуть кровообращение обратно в сторону мозга). Югем недовольно отвлекается от своего занятия, но оборачивается, замечая, наконец, что в комнате все это время была кровать.

Мягкая горизонтальная поверхность придает Джексону новых сил. Он стремительно избавляется от остатков одежды и растягивается посередине, наслаждаясь свежестью чистых простыней. Но усидеть спокойно на месте дольше секунды не в его характере, он досадливо хлопает себя же по голой коленке и все так же полулежа тянется через край кровати обратно на пол. Кто-то же должен достать смазку и презервативы, спрятанные по карманам, верно? Югем садится рядом на краешек и через голову стягивает с себя водолазку, обнажая татуировки. Джексону видны надписи на руке и на ребрах и его знаменитая ромашка, и он снова залипает, отбросив свои находки на покрывало.

— Может, ты все-таки хочешь такие же? — хитро улыбается, заметив его взгляд, Югем. Джексон не выдерживает яркости его улыбки и тянется вперед губами, целуя его в щеку. Югем наклоняется также поцеловать его в ответ, и они снова путаются друг в друге, сладко-сладко-скользко, так что у Джексона идет кругом голова, а Югем непонятным для обоих образом избавляется от штанов, белья и носков.

— Мне нельзя татуировки, — признается Джексон, через некоторое время подобрав потерянную было между ними нить разговора. — Даже начинать не стоит. Я ни за что не смогу остановиться.

— Мы бы нарисовали на тебе китайского феникса, того, с кучей хвостов, — предлагает Югем, водя свободной рукой ему по груди и показывая, где бы он набил эти самые воображаемые татуировки. Три пальца второй его руки уже вовсю растягивают Джексона, и бессмысленная болтовня помогает тому расслабиться и не зажиматься от каждого хлюпающего стыдного звука. — Ну или символ Гонконга.

Югем хреново рисует на бумаге, но Джексон для него — идеальный холст. Когда он входит, они синхронно стонут и замирают: пытаются отдышаться и не торопить события. Своей первой же татуировкой, в этот момент решает Джексон, он бы набил Югема, и этим бесповоротно испортил им обоим жизнь. Но самое ужасное, что он и правда не знает меры: дальше наверняка последовали бы названия синглов вперемешку с датами их первых поцелуев, лицами родителей во всю спину, логотипом Fendi на лобке и бог знает чем еще. Джексон до боли впивается Югему в предплечья, и тот, не выдержав тоже, подается бедрами вперед и двигается, широкими и уверенными движениями втрахивая Джексона в матрас.

В своей любви Джексон тоже не знает меры. Он бы набил на себе всю их жизнь, пока на нем не осталось больше живого места: дорожки пота, стекающие по ребрам, когда Югем так глубоко и правильно движется в нем сейчас, следы его пальцев на своих бедрах, отпечатки губ вокруг сосков, все те, одновременно грязные и сладкие, слова, которые Югем шепчет ему в шею, наваливаясь сверху и выбивая последний воздух из легких.

Когда Джексон кончает, его взор заливает чернильная тьма несуществующих татуировок, острыми линиями очерчивая их жизнь и то будущее, что лежит перед ними. Югем кончает чуть позже, смешно зажмурившись и скривив зацелованные губы. Но он и так уверен, что его будущее в данный лежит под ним на измятых простынях и изо всех сил пытается отдышаться.


End file.
